This invention is a flying saucer which is a modification and improvement upon an Inflatable Saucer developed by the inventor for which a patent has been granted having U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,325. A patent is also pending by the inventor for an Inflatable Saucer With Connector Columns filed June 3, 1982. The connector columns of that invention also holds the shape of the saucer, and adds weight, but they are located in the dome area only. The present invention overcomes the problems that can arise with having shape holders located only in the lip by locating shape holders in the upper dome section, the upper lip section, the lower lip section, the inside lip section, and the lower dome section.